If I die
by toma QED
Summary: Riza dan Roy mendebatkan soal kematian...entah siapa dari mereka yang akan mendahului satu dengan yang lainnya...


_**If I die…**_

"_Lieutenant…." Panggil Roy mengacuhkan kertas kerjanya yang bertumpuk ditengah teriknya sinar matahari siang, kira-kira tepat pukul dua belas, yang mengakses kantor itu dari jendela di belakang meja kerjanya. Seperti biasa…lelaki itu sedang bermalas-malasan –ia bahkan tidak takut pada ancaman virtual dari Lieutenantnya berupa tembakan peringatan yang baginya kini hanyalah sebatas rutinitas semata- memutar-mutar penanya tanpa menggesekkan guratan apa pun di kertasnya, matanya menyelidik ke seluruh ruangan, mencari mangsa yang tak lain adalah Lieutenant Hawkeye-nya tercinta untuk diganggu. _

"_Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku gagal dalam misi lalu…" lelaki itu memutar mata sipitnya. "..katakanlah aku lewat. Bagaimana responsmu ??"_

_Itu dia. Kembali lagi-lagi si lelaki satu ini mengungkapkan pertanyaan aneh padanya, walau hanya sepintas untuk mengisi waktu (baca : membuang-buang waktu dan melarikan diri dari mengerjakan tugasnya) dan mengusilinya._

_Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah. Tetap cool seperti biasanya, tak menanggapi lebih kata-katanya itu. "Mungkinkah itu terjadi, sir ? Kalaupun itu terjadi, maksud saya, anda lewat dalam sebuah misi, Mungkinkah saya juga masih ada untuk menyaksikan peristiwa di mana anda lewat ?"_

_Lelaki itu terdiam. Wanita satu ini. Selalu memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya, namun di satu sisi pula, ia merasa wanita itu selalu memberikan jawaban seolah hasil contekan…. Tidak sah dan tidak adil untuknya. Ia menginginkan jawaban itu, di lain pihak, membenci pula jawabannya. Terlalu tepat, mungkin. Amat paradoks, bukan ?_

"_Hm ?? Benarkah ???" ia balik balas bertanya sambil menggumamkan nada bermain-mainnya. "Mungkinkah itu terjadi ? Justru yang kukira ialah aku yang tidak akan sempat melihat si gagah perkasa Hawkeye lewat…." Ia mengulangi patrun yang sama. "Maksudku, tentu ketika waktu aku seharusnya menyaksikan peristiwa itu, aku sudah lewat terlebih dahulu…."_

_Tak tahan ia ingin tersenyum dalam kemenangan, tatkala wajah kesal diciplaknya kata-katanya tergores di wajah Hawkeye. " sir…" ia mencoba menahan sabarnya, "Saya akan selalu memakan kata-kata saya sendiri. Saya tidak akan pernah ada untuk menyaksikan peristiwa di mana anda lewat. Mengerti ??"_

_Lagi-lagi Roy ingin tersenyum. Elang kecil miliknya satu ini memang amat keras kepala sekali. Lebih parah dari elang kecil miliknya dulu, benar-benar seekor elang, ketika ia masih berumur kira-kira delapan tahun._

_Ia memulai lagi. "Kau….amat egois, lieutenant…"_

" _Saya memang dididik untuk menjadi orang yang egois…." Tambahan kalimatnya, dikecilkannya volume suaranya. "kalau saya masih ingin tetap exist untuk melindungi anda…"_

-

Hari itu langit mendung. Angin dingin bertiup dari utara membuat dedaunan melenggok mengikuti angin tersebut, bergemerisik ketika satu dengan lainnya berkontak. Lapangan pemakaman hari itu dipenuhi oleh para anggota militer berbaju biru, mengitari sebuah nisan diantara jutaan lainnya, berkabung.

Di barisan paling depan, seorang lelaki dengan rambut disisir ke belakang dengan topi militer birunya, tak sekali pun wajahnya diangkat ke atas. Menunduk. Itu satu-satunya yang ia lakukan sedari ia datang ke tempat itu dan mengambil posisi terdepan.

Kedua tangannya erat dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, teremas dengan erat sehingga hampir berdarah. Kesedihan yang luar biasa yang terpendam, namun tak dapat ia expresikan dengan bebas di muka umum.

"_riza…."_

-

" _lalu kalau aku sedang berada di dalam bahaya, kau akan menolongku walau itu harus dihargai oleh nyawamu ?"_

"_tentu saja, sir."_

"_Lalu bagaimana denganku ?!!"_

"_Bagaimana dengan anda ?" _

"_Aku akan sendirian dan di lain waktunya, aku akan lewat pula di kejadian yang hampir serupa…hanya mungkin di waktu yang berlainan." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menolongmu ketika kau harus menolongku di saat aku sedang berada dalam bahaya ?"_

"_dan anda akan lewat, sir."_

"_ya…aku tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat menyelamatkan satu nyawa lain selain diriku, kan ?"_

"_Dan juga saya akan sendirian dan di lain waktunya, saya akan lewat pula di kejadian yang hampir serupa, hanya mungkin di waktu yang berlainan. Maka itu lebih baik jika saya yang menolong anda ketika anda sedang berada dalam bahaya."_

"_dan kau akan lewat, Hawkeye."_

"_ya. Saya kenal betul hal itu, sir. Tapi setidaknya saya dapat menyelamatkan satu nyawa lain selain diri saya, yang di mana satu nyawa itu mempunyai abiliti untuk menyelamatkan jiwa satu bangsa."_

_Roy mengernyitkan dahinya dan menaikkan alisnya. "kau tahu, Hawkeye, kukira dulu kau bukalah seorang copycat."_

"_Oh, ya, sir ? dan saya kira anda juga mengkopi kata-kata saya yang barusan…"_

"_dan kau mengulanginya lagi, Hawkeye…"_

_Mereka saling bertukar pandang, lalu tiba-tiba riza tak tahan lagi menahan tawanya dan keduanya pun terlepas dalam cekikikan yang lama hingga perlu waktu untuk menyurutkannya._

"_oke…oke…aku berhenti…" Muka lelaki itu sudah merah, bukan karena malu atau pun marah, namun karena tawanya yang hampir membunuh perutnya itu. Ia masih tertawa sedikit-sedikit di sela setiap kalimatnya. "oke..oke……tunggu sebentar."_

_Dan ia tertawa lagi._

"_sudah lah sir… cepat kembali pada pekerjaan anda…"_

"_iya..iya…sebentar, nona egois…" tambahnya. "nona egois yang suka mengopi…" Lelaki itu menyeringai, "juga cantik."_

-

"riza…" bisiknya pelan sekali lagi dibawah nafasnya. Ia tidak menangis, walau hatinya benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ia tetap tenang, sama seperti kebiasaan Hawkeye biasanya, cuek, seolah neraka dan akhir dunia yang sedang bertakhta di atas pikirannya itu bukanlah apa-apa – seolah mereka sama ekali tidak ada di sana.

Ia ingat persis bagaimana ekspresi Hawkeye di detik-detik terakhirnya. Tubuh lemah itu, tergeletak di atas kedua lengannya yang menopang wanita itu. Matanya menyorot wajahnya. Tatapan yang biasanya tajam bagaikan pisau yang siap menebas hancur musuh-musuhnya dengan sekali tembakan, sekarang sudah mulai sirna pancarannya.

Wanita itu menatap dirinya dengan lembut, hampir tak bernyawa. Kosong, namun kehangatan yang selalu ia rasakan itu tetap ada. Hawkeye yang ia cintai, Hawkeye yang selalu berada bersamanya.

"_riza…Riza… !!"_

Ia meneriakkan namanya sambil menangis, namun wanita itu tetap terlihat kuat. Dengan susah payah ia mangangkat jarinya untuk ditaruh di depan bibir Roy, memberinya sinyal untuk diam dan menghentikan teriakkannya. Tangan yang lusuh penuh darah merah tua itu dengan lembutnya menyentuh pipi Kolonelnya. Digosoknya perlahan, lembut…penuh afeksi.

Mungkin ia tahu, itulah saat terakhirnya melihat fitur pujaannya – dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu terakhirnya itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menarik wajah yang terakhir kali ingin ia lihat. Dekat ke arahnya… matanya yang sipit itu terlihat membesar ketika ia kaget melihat apa yang dikerjakannya sekarang. Hembusan nafasnya… terasa amat hangat di atas kulit wajahnya yang mulai mendingin. Terus mendekat…mendekat, hingga bibir mereka sepenuhnya bertemu.

Darah, bercampur dengan sedikit lip gloss strawberry yang masih tersisa.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun ingin rasanya ia abadikan itu di dalam sebuah es kaca yang membekukan mereka untuk jutaan tahun lamanya, tetap tertidur dan awet selamanya.

"_Sir…. Kutunggu…" _ Sebentar lagi…..sebentar lagi…. Matanya mulai menguncup. Inilah saatnya…. _"Aku…sayang…kamu…Roy…Mustang…"_

--

_Saat itu tepatlah teriknya matahari di atas kepala sehingga temperatur di ruangan kantor itu serasa naik drastis, sebagaimana Colonel Mustang mulai bercucuran keringat, kejadian yang hampir serupa dengan bagaimana es di kutub mencair karena pemanasan global._

_Wanita di sampingnya itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, melenggok dengan anggunnya ke arah jendel, membukanya untuk memberikan angin untuk menyelamatkan dunia agar tidak banjir karena es yang mencair tersebut._

"_Hey, Kalau kau meninggal, kira-kira kau akan pergi ke mana, Hawkeye ? Surga atau neraka ?"_

_Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya sekali lagi. "maksud anda, sir ?" kembali, ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, melipat kakinya ke atas sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "anda percaya akan adanya surga atau neraka ?"_

"_Ah..ya. Maksudmu, alchemist. Ya. Kami tidak percaya akan adanya sesuatu yang tidak jelas keberadaannya….tapi surga atau neraka… mungkin saja itu ada, kan ?"_

"_anda memilih topic yang salah jika anda merasa anda telah memilih teman berbincang yang benar, sir."_

_Roy tertawa kecil. "Tidak…kau …benar-benar Hawkeye…."_

"_sir ?"_

"_ah…tidak. Tapi, kukira kau akan lebih cocok untuk berada di surga daripada di neraka, hawkeye."_

_Mata wanita itu tiba-tiba menajam, merefleksikan suatu lubang yang dalamnya tak dapat diraih, entah di mana pula ujung dari lubang itu. Ia menatap telapak tangannya seolah ada sesuatu di sana…sesuatu dari jaman dulu yang terus melekat, menggeleng, "tidak, sir… tangan yang sudah penuh dengan darah yang tertumpah ini…mana mungkin dapat digabung dengan orang-orang tak berdosa yang dengan sengaja kurebut nyawa mereka ? Orang-orang perang seperti kita ini selamanya tidak mungkin terlepas dari darah mereka yang telah mengotori tangan ini."_

"…_Hawkeye…."_

"_Tapi, sir, saya tidak perduli untuk sementara ini. Apa pun jadinya nanti," ia memberikan senyum lembutnya, mata merahnya tidak lagi penuh ketakutan atau trauma yang sakit seperti tadi, "saya tetap tidak akan mengalah pada anda."_

"_Kau nakal, Hawkeye !"_

"_Sudah saya katakan, saya ini orang yang amat menghargai prinsip dan tidak akan mudah berubah-ubah…dan….di mana pun nanti itu di sana…Saya akan tetap melindungi anda…" Wanita itu menunduk. Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir, ia tidak menyesal mengatakan apa yang dikatakannya ini. "….dan tetap menunggu anda sampai kapan pun juga…"_

_Roy terkesiap mendengarnya. Matanya hampir melotot, tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, namun ia yakin Hawkeye saat itu serius sehingga ia tidak berani untuk membuat olokan dengan itu. Ia membalas senyumnya. "Kuperbolehkan kau melindungiku, sampai-sampai ingin mendahuluiku walau selama aku bisa, hal itu tidak akan kuperbolehkan, tapi jika itu benar terjadi…. Tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana…." Ketika ia memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hawkeye yang mulai kelihatannya tidak setuju, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "ketika waktu memang mengijinkanku untuk menghampirimu lagi entah di mana pun itu di sana…"_

_Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang segera di balas, -walau tangannya itu diremas oleh Hawkeye- lalu mengayunkannya bersama, yang satu tersenyum, lainnya menyeringai. "DEAL !"_

_--_

"tunggu aku, Hawkeye….Aku akan menyusulmu ke sana…."

--

_Dan di saat kamu mendahuluiku, maukah kau menungguku di sana ? Menjagaku dengan kedua sayap elangmu…dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu…menyusulmu ketika waktuku telah tiba…mempertemukan kita berdua kembali…_

_** If I die **_

_**FIN**_


End file.
